RGM-98X/FMJ SWAT Jesta Full Jacket
The RGM-98X/FMJ SWAT Jesta Full Jacket (aka SWAT Jesta Full Jacket, SWAT Jesta, Jesta Full Jacket) is a gunpla and upgraded form of the RGM-96X/JSB SWAT Jesta. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun Pod : ;*3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack :Unlike the original Jesta, the SWAT Jesta carries six smoke grenades which envelop the area in a thick white smoke to reduce visibility. ;*Beam Assault Rifle :An improved version of the original beam rifle, the SWAT Jesta Full Jacket's rifle can alternate between a rapid fire and sustained fire modes and has more accurate targeting sensors thanks to the laser sight. It retains the other features of the original rifle such as the fore-grip and iron sights. In emergency situations the weapon can produce a beam sabre from the barrel to block melee attacks as a makeshift bayonet. :*'Grenade Launcher' :The Jesta Full Jacket's rifle has an under-barrel grenade launcher, loaded with fragmentation grenades. It needs to be reloaded after every shot, but provides the suit with additional firepower. The suit carries additional grenades on the back of the skirt, and can load the smoke grenades instead. ;*Beam Sabre :A beam sabre is stored on each of the suit's forearms. ;*Box Beam Sabre :When using the Full Jacket armour, the SWAT Jesta has no access to the beam sabres on its forearms. To compensate, the armour is built with integrated box beam sabres to provide it with close combat weapons. ;*Hyper Bazooka :For long range fire the suit can use a powerful Hyper Bazooka, providing more explosive force than the missile or grenade launcher. If required, a sub-arm can wield the weapon underneath the right arm. ;*Long Beam Rifle :A weapon adapted from Cherudim's sniper rifle, the long beam rifle has less range than a sniper rifle but can deliver a higher rate of fire. When it's not needed the weapon is kept in the suit's left shield. ;*Shield :The SWAT Jesata carries two shields on two moveable arms attached to the backpack. This places each shield on either side of the mobile suit. Both shields are fitted with different weapons. :*'2-Tube Missile Launcher' ::The left shield is fitted with two 2-tube missile launchers. It's also used to store the long beam rifle. :*'Beam Gun' ::The right shield is fitted with two beam guns. System Features ;*Dash Unit :The SWAT Jesta's feet have been modified to hold rollers from the Adele Mk-II, allowing the suit to achieve higher speeds on land. ;*Full Jacket Armour :The suit's main addition is extra armour around the chest, arms and legs, which contain additional weapons and have an anti-beam coating. If required, the armour can be jettisoned to lighten the suit, and are loaded with sensor-jamming chaff to blind enemies when ejected. ;*Holoscreen :Originally from Cherudim, the holoscreen boosts the suit's accuracy and targeting performance. When deployed it projects a holographic screen over the Jesta's visor. ;*Plavsky Craft :By using the Plavsky particle system itself, the SWAT Jesta can achieve flight without the need of a cumbersome flight pack. It was not originally built into the model due to balance issues. See also